


Happiness

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Cor Leonis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Leonis Week, Cor-centric, Dad!Ardyn, Dad!Cor, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, baby!Prompto, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Cor ponders the things that have brought him true happiness in his life.For Day 1 of Cor Leonis Week: Happiness





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU in which Cor is married to Ardyn who is not evil and is younger brother to Regis. They have a cute baby Prompto and I may have to write more for this ship I didn't know I needed.
> 
> Story focuses on Cor thinking about happiness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. Just having fun and appreciate Cor.**

* * *

 

Cor while a man of formidable nature was also one of the proudest men in the Crownsguard as he gazed down at the tiny blond toddler curled up on his lap. Prompto had literally tottered into his life by chance and the little boy’s zeal for life just made him smile. Few things made Cor genuinely happy anymore, but being a father was at the top of his list. Now he knew why Clarus and Regis were always seeming to beam when their children were around or a topic.

Prompto was not the only thing that brought him happiness though, far from it. A good sword fight would certainly make him feel alive sometimes. A well-written book could earn a permanent place on his bookshelf. The only thing that made him nearly as happy as his duty and his son was the redhead currently curled up beside him on the sofa with Prompto’s teeny hand caught in some of the waves of his hair. Duty had brought them together, friendship developed and then one day he realized he loved this mess of a royal. It made him smile that Prompto adored his papa. Ardyn tended to spoil Prompto when Cor wasn’t looking but the marshal could never fault him, the kings’ brother was a bit of a bleeding heart behind his ‘diplomatic facade’.

“Cor, what has you smiling so bright while thinking so loud you wake people?”

Cor looked down into the sleepy honey-speckled ocean gaze of his husband and shifted to stroke the messy mop he called hair while rubbing Prompt’s back as the smile persisted.

“Happiness.”


End file.
